En su Elemento
by Ikhny Shy
Summary: Luego de una noche de alcohol en el que las chicas vuelven a emborracharse, Gray debe buscar a Juvia que se separó del grupo. (GRUVIA - ONE SHOT)


**En su Elemento  
** -Ikhny Shy

Las magas del gremio tenían un tipo de obsesión con las aguas termales, proponían ir a alguno de esos lugares cada vez que se presentaba la oportunidad. Gray lo comprendía, luego de tantas batallas y tensiones, venía bien para todos relajarse en los estanques cálidos que lavaban el estrés que pesaba sobre sus cuerpos.

Lo que no comprendía era esa manía por emborracharse. Si todas ya sabían las consecuencias que el alcohol traía a sus conductas, ¿Por Qué se empeñaban en caer bajo la tentación cada vez? Además, tenerlas en tan vulnerable situación privaba a los miembros masculinos de caer ellos mismos en los brazos del alcohol, después de todo, alguien debía cuidarlas.

Así el Mago de Hielo se había pasado gran parte de la noche "cuidando" de la emocional Maga de Agua, cuya borrachera la dejaba en un estado de depresión constante, que la hacía llorar por cualquier cosa. Gray se esforzaba por mostrarse molesto por el estado de su compañera, pero lo cierto era que se quedaba a su lado y se dejaba abrazar, permitiendo que derramara sus lágrimas sobre su ropa. Si alguien iba a cuidar de una Juvia borracha, ese no iba a ser otro más que él mismo.

Las horas se hacían largas con las chicas en ese estado. Los llantos de Juvia, los gritos de Erza, las risas incontrolables de Levy y la seductora actitud de Lucy, dejaban a los chicos aún más tensionados que antes de tomar los baños relajantes.  
Gray agradeció infinitamente cuando la mujer de cabellos celestes se abrazó a su cintura y apoyando la cabeza en su pecho, se quedó dormida. Levantó la vista comprobando que todas las demás también cayeron rendidas por el cansancio. Los magos dejaron escapar un suspiro de alivio cuando la habitación se llenó solo con el sonido de los grillos del exterior y los leves ronquidos de las chicas.

El usuario de hielo volvió su atención a quien lo tenía fuertemente agarrado de la cintura y no pudo evitar sonreír, al notar la extensa sonrisa en esos labios que hasta hace unos momentos solo dejaban salir sollozos casi inentendibles. Apoyó su mano sobre la cabeza de ella y se permitió deslizar sus dedos por los mechones azulados de su compañera, las ondas claras desarmandose en su delicada caricia. Aprovechaba que los demás estaban también ocupados en sus propios mundos, en ese instante, con Juvia dormida y el silencio reinante, Gray podía apreciar la belleza de la maga de agua, sin temor a que se abalanzara contra él de emoción.

Lentamente y procurando no despertarla, el joven de cabellos negros, se acomodó sobre el futón en el que estaban sentados y los recostó a ambos. Todavía dormida, ella se acercó más a él, pegando su rostro contra su pecho, mientras Fullbuster rodeaba su cintura con los brazos. En la mañana lidiaría con el escándalo de entusiasmo que seguramente atacaría a la chica al encontrarse en tan cercana posición con su amado. Por el momento, él solo se ocuparía de cuidarla mientras dure su borrachera.

* * *

Cuando despertó todavía era de noche. La luz de la luna entraba por el extenso ventanal permitiendo ver las siluetas de sus compañeros aún dormidos. Lo que llamó realmente su atención, fue el vacío que sintió en su pecho y al bajar la mirada comprobó que sus brazos no tenían la figura de la maga de agua apretada contra su cuerpo como antes de quedar dormido. Giró la cabeza a ambos lados y se sentó en su lugar buscando entre las difusas formas esparcidas por la habitación la que identificara a la chica de cabellos celestes.

— _No está aquí… —_ Pensó. Con resignación (y algo preocupado) se levantó de su lugar, dispuesto a buscarla y llevarla nuevamente a dormir.

Caminó por los pasillos de la posada rascándose detrás de la cabeza. Aún estaba con sueño y maldecía tener que estar buscando a su compañera a esas horas de la noche, ¿Por Qué no se quedaba quieta como el resto? Buscó en el vestíbulo, encontrándolo vacío. Probó en la cafetería, nadie.

— _No me digas que… —_ Sus ojos se fijaron en la entrada a los baños. No podía entrar al de mujeres. Si alguien lo veía, tendría graves problemas. Además, existía la posibilidad que Juvia no estuviera allí. Pero antes de poner un pie en la entrada a las termas, recordó que existía otro lugar donde buscarla, uno que no le traería malos entendidos si lo veían allí.

Cambió su rumbo a la parte trasera de la posada, donde la propiedad tenía una extensa piscina al aire libre. La misma estaba rodeada por un manto de césped prolijamente cortado y una valla de madera de baja estatura que la separaba del resto de las instalaciones. Pequeñas luminarias se encontraban dirigidas al centro del agua, logrando dar una imagen similar a un escenario.

Gray abrió sus ojos sorprendido, el sueño que sentía con anterioridad lo abandonó casi por completo. En medio del agua, que reflejaba el estrellado cielo nocturno, se encontraba la persona que buscaba. Sintió que su boca se secaba y se obligó a cerrar sus labios que se habían separado por la sorpresa.

Juvia estaba recostada sobre el agua, flotando boca arriba, rodeada por el elemento que la identificaba. Las ondas azuladas de su cabello se movían con elegancia sobre la superficie líquida, asimilando las olas marinas, mientras que su piel pálida, salpicada de gotas que resbalaban por su contorno, reflejaba la luz de la luna dándole un brillo adicional a su cuerpo. Se movía con lentitud, siendo deslizada con delicadeza, cortando la superficie, dibujando su figura sobre el agua. Gray se sentía hipnotizado por lo que veía y aunque no pudiera expresarlo abiertamente, en su cabeza solo resonaba una palabra: _hermosa._

La maga se movió, girando sobre su cuerpo para quedar boca abajo y se sumergió en la piscina, desapareciendo de su visión. El chico despertó del trance y se acercó más. Pudo verla nadar debajo de la superficie, con agilidad y gracia, sus curvas apreciándose mejor al ser rodeada por el entorno acuático. Podía ver como disfrutaba de estar sumergida, rodeada de agua, el goce contagiándose a él mismo quien no podía dejar de mirarla. Luego ella volvió a nadar a la superficie, su cabello aplastado por el líquido marcaba el perfecto contorno de su rostro, sus hombros y espalda. La luz rebotaba en su piel de porcelana, resplandeciendo a su alrededor como un halo sagrado. Sus ojos oscuros al fin se abrieron, mirando hacia el cielo y una sonrisa delicada surcó sus labios.

— Gray-sama, ¿Desea acompañar a Juvia en la piscina? — Su voz no era como la de siempre. La invitación era propia de ella, pero sonaba más dulce y serena, como si lo abrazara con sus palabras. Gray se encontró a sí mismo avanzando hacia donde estaba, sin realmente pensarlo.

En algún momento del recorrido, se había quitado la bata y quedó solo con su ropa interior. Se sentó en el borde de la pileta, dejando que sus pies se hundieran en el líquido. Ella se acercó nadando con suavidad.

— El agua está exquisita, Gray-sama. A Juvia le encantaría que que la acompañara a nadar un rato. — Él asintió con la cabeza y se deslizó por el borde para quedar dentro de la piscina. Su cuerpo guiado por las manos suaves de ella, que lo llevaron al centro de la superficie líquida, flotando con delicadeza, siendo suspendido en el agua.

Su mente se sentía liviana, sin preocupaciones. En otras circunstancias, Gray hubiera dudado de ella. No se atrevería a dejarse llevar por la maga de agua, sospechando que se arrojaría vergonzosamente hacia él. Pero por algún motivo, la imagen intoxicante de sus ojos azules, sumada a su voz dulce lo dejaban en un trance hipnótico que alejaba sus sospechas y lo obligaban a acceder. Juvia le sonrió, sus labios formando un gesto casi picaresco, mientras rodeaba su cuello con sus brazos delgados. Gray llevó sus manos a sus hombros, una parte minúscula de él le pedía que la alejara, pero dejándose llevar por su otra parte, que lo tentó con abrazarla fuertemente, la acercó a su pecho rodeándola con sus brazos. Podía sentir el contacto de sus pieles suavizadas por el líquido que los cubría, cerró los ojos, permitiéndose inundar su ser con las sensaciones que lo envolvían.

Sus cuerpos rodeados por el agua, la luz de la luna bañándolos desde el cielo y el sonido del líquido meciéndose al rededor de ellos, eran los condimentos que acompañaban la cercanía de ambos magos. Gray se preguntaba como haría luego para alejarse de ella, cómo podría volver a ser distante y frío, cuando su propio cuerpo le pidiera volver a ese contacto íntimo. Se preocuparía de eso luego. Por el momento, solo disfrutaría de ella, evitando que su personalidad cobarde la aleje como siempre lo hacía…

— Gray-sama… — Escuchó que lo llamaba, bajó la mirada encontrando sus ojos brillantes viéndolo directamente a los suyos. — Un beso…— Le pidió, alzando su cuerpo levemente para acercar su rostro al suyo.

Sus labios tentadores intentando rozar los suyos, fueron el chasquido que despertó a Gray de su hipnotismo. La alejó rápidamente, volviendo a su expresión de rechazo.

— ¡Claro que no! — Exclamó, mientras nadaba hasta la orilla de la piscina.

— ¡Gray-sama! No se vaya — Sollozó la maga, pero Gray la ignoró.

— Date prisa y sal de una vez. Tenemos que dormir.

— Pero, Juvia…

— Nada. Mañana tenemos un día largo de entrenamiento. Deberías estar descansando. — La regañó mientras levantaba su bata del suelo, donde la había dejado y se la colgaba del hombro. Todo el tiempo dándole la espalda a su compañera, decidido a no mirarla.

Escuchó que ella salía de la piscina y se resistió de imaginarla con el agua resbalando por su cuerpo cubierto solo por el traje de baño, su cabello suelto envolviendo su figura y sus ojos reflejando el cielo nocturno. No quería esa imagen en sus cabeza o se tentaría de volver a tocarla. Los pasos delicados en el césped le avisaron que ya estaba detrás de él y sin volver a mirarla, Gray comenzó el camino hacia la habitación que compartían con el resto de sus compañeros.

— El agua ayuda a Juvia a superar la resaca. — Le informó ella. — Es por eso que Juvia estaba nadando a esta hora. — Gray no le respondió, solo se limitó a asentir con la cabeza. — Pero… se alegra que Gray-sama se haya preocupado por ella y la haya buscado.

— Yo no estaba…

— ¡Juvia es realmente muy feliz en los brazos de Gray-sama!

— ¡Ugh! — La maga lo tomó de un brazo y se aferró a él con fuerza. Gray quiso imponer en su rostro el gesto de desagrado que ponía siempre que ella invadía su espacio, pero solo por esta vez, no pudo hacerlo y dejó que ella se abrazara a él hasta que llegaron a la habitación.

FIN

 **AN:** Gracias a todos los que hayan leído hasta acá!

Me encanta imaginarme a Juvia en el agua, es su elemento y pienso que debe ser el entorno que más feliz la hace, la relaja y la deja ser como ella realmente es, sin tanta dominación de sus emociones desbordantes.

Espero les haya gustado. Todo comentario será bienvenido!

-Ikhny


End file.
